Pichan Catcher Yuugichan?
by MahouBunnyBell
Summary: Yuugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Jonouchi, and Seto find themselves in a magical girl type universe. Can the boys survive baby chickens? Will contain hints of Yaoi (YxY, RxB, JxS) later on, just so you know! Chapter two's up! Pi's pulling monsters out of cards!
1. Monsters and Magical Chickens?

Toki: Hi! I'm writing a fic off the top of my head to get my mind off of the two other, more serious fanfics (A YuGiOh one and a Dragon Knights one, Both unposted due to the fact that they have a lot of focus of original characters... I may post my YuGiOh one, in which the OCs aren't as big an annoyance as in my DK fic.) And one original story I'm working on called Pichan Catcher Miho-chan (aka PCM).  
  
This story is to celebrate the start of PCM... I will be having the YuGiOh characters (and in the future chapters some authors. For info on how to be included see the end of the fic) suddenly find themselves in the world of PCM!   
  
Bakura: WHAT? I don't want to go to some girly-girl mahou shoujo world!  
  
Toki: IT AIN'T GIRLY-GIRL MAHOU SHOUJO!  
  
Bakura: *grumbles*  
  
Toki: ... Don't be so upset! You DID say Kanae is cool! Remember her? The psychotic, ass-kicking thief?  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah. Her. She's okay. I'm better though.  
  
Yuugi: Um... Toki-chan... perhaps you should tell the readers what PCM is about, seeing as you haven't posted part one yet...  
  
Toki: Great idea, Yuugi! PCM is about Miho, an apprentice witch that looses nine pichans (they're like baby chickens... comes from the word "piyoko", which is Japanese for chick) in Shinjuku and must go catch them all with the aid of her friends Haruka (A stuck up bitch), Kanako (who has what is essentially a yami named Kanae. Kanae is a famous thief... endless trouble for the at first oblivious Kanako), and Puka (the only Pichan she DIDN'T loose). After catching them they have a little trouble with the eleventh egg and must stay on earth until they help the eleventh chick master her magic. While doing this the girls uncover an evil plot and must save existence from utter destruction. You know, the usual.  
  
That's all you need to know for now, anything else I'll alert you on in an Author Note!   
  
Just a warning: this fic WILL contain YxY, BxR, SxJ, as well some OcxOC yuri. You have been warned.  
  
CAST:  
  
Fujisaki Miho - A powerful yet uninterested apprentice witch that unleashes nine psychotic magic chickens in Shinjuku...Age 12  
  
Kohaku Haruka - Miho's rival. She is rather stuck up, but works hard to master her magic (which she is lacking in). Age 13.  
  
Sakamoto Kanako - A friend of Miho and Haruka with a dark secret. Is in love with her Yami, Kanae. Age 12.  
  
Kaito Kanae - A thief from "Third World" that was exiled after stealing a mirror containing the sealed soul of the true princess. Is actually working to overthrow the evil that is consuming the magical utopia. Is now sealed in Kanako's body. Age unknown.  
  
Tomozu Mizuki - A child that witnessed Piyoko's birth and must therefore be trained to be a witch by Miho and her friends. Age 7.  
  
Puka - The only chick that Miho DIDN'T loose. Very sweet.  
  
Seio, Suki, Karin, Ayuko, Sumomo, Baka, and Hanako - The first nine pichans. Were all lost in Shinjuku and had to be re-caught.  
  
Piyoko - A pichan in the form of a human baby that hatches from an egg at the end of the first "series" of chapters. Miho can't return home until she masters her magic. Secretly contains the soul of the Third World Princess. Age 2.  
  
Sakamoto Kaki - Kanako's bratty younger sister whom comes to study on earth with her. Age 5.  
  
Tomozu Rika - Mizuki's big sister and a close friend of Kanako's. Is unaware of the magic. Age 12.  
  
Azawa Aiko - Miho's sempai (upperclassman), who isn't really as smart as the girls seem to think. Age 17.  
  
Tsubasa/Ahiru - Princess Piyoko's Prince. Has vowed to help Kanae at all costs and rescue his love. Is often seen as Tsubasa (meaning "wings"), the mysterious (and HOT) albino spirit that guards the girls. Age Unkown.  
  
What IS a pichan?  
  
A pichan is a small, rather round bird that comes in a variety of colors. They are covered in feathers, with extra large tuffs of 1-10 feathers on their heads. Pichans have no legs, and must hop to move about. One of the most unique things about pichans is that they each have a unique magical power, and tend to use it to play pranks on those around them. Are rather harmless if you know how to handle them, but can cause utter chaos in the non-magic world.  
  
Toki: Let's start! YEAH! This ficcy is dedicated to my best friends in Kiri Anime Club and PPS, and to my host siblings in Japan. Mizuki is specially dedicated to Mizuki-chan, who cried when I left my first host family. You were the sweetest of the children I met. I miss you!  
  
I would also like to send out a greeting to all of my favorite authors. I review often under anonymous names, so you may not know me, but I love you all!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own YuGiOh. If I did Yami would have a bratty little sister that wouldn't stop running away from home in ancient Egypt. In fact, I'm writing a ficcy about that too! I do, however, own Pichan Catcher Miho-chan, the (non-existent) plot of this story, and the idea of the Dark Magician's Magical Bunny Boxer Shorts (A big in-joke between me and Sophia-chan! Hi Sophie-chan!).  
  
If you used the PCM characters without crediting me I'd be mad, so I thought I ought to credit the owners of YuGiOh.... Errrr... Takahashi somebody... and the people who make the TV show... er... Well, everyone here knows who you are.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Pichan Catcher... Yuugi-chan?   
  
- Prologue : Duel Monsters and Magic Chickens  
  
By Tokichan  
  
It was a seemingly normal morning at first. Yuugi and Yami got dressed, Went out and met up with Bakura, Ryou, Jonouchi, Seto, and Mokuba so that they could go to the Duel Monsters Convention that was in town.  
  
I must add that they were almost all cosplaying. Yuugi was dressed in a downright hilarious Dark Magician Girl costume to match Yami the Dark Magician, Seto was (surprise surprise) a Blue Eyes White Dragon (and his costume looked EXPENSIVE), Jonouchi had made a pathetic attempt at Red Eyes Black Dragon in order to outdo Seto, Ryou was a rather convincing Change of Heart, and poor Bakura was a Kuriboh. Mokuba was the only normal one.  
  
"Why Tomb Raider, what an ADORABLE costume you have on. What made you decide on a Kuriboh?" Yami asked, earning a glare from Bakura.  
  
"If you MUST know, it wasn't really my idea. It was the only thing we could afford to make after putting together Ryou's costume." He snapped, "Besides, at least it's better than your hikari's costume..."  
  
"Really? I thought that it would be funny." Yuugi stated. Jonouchi struggled to reattach his tail, "Um... are you ok. Jonouchi...?"  
  
"Of course he isn't. His costume is made of garbage!" Seto snickered, earning a mean look from Jonouchi. Mokuba rolled his eyes.  
  
"Calm down, you two. We're late for the convention. And Ryou, your wings are crooked," Mokuba said. Ryou hurried to straighten his wings. That's when the flash of light came.  
  
When the group regained their sight they realized that they weren't in Domino anymore. They were standing right outside of Shinjuku Station. Bakura was the first to speak.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!?"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Fujisaki Miho yawned and looked at her friends, Kanako and Haruka, both who looked bored out of their minds, and then down at Piyoko, who was napping on her lap.  
  
"I hope Mizuki and Kaki are doing well on their level three test... And not causing too much trouble for Aiko-sempai..." Miho sighed. Kanako smiled reassuringly.  
  
"I'm sure they are. After all, they both like Aiko very much. Even Kaki wouldn't misbehave for her. And that's saying a lot." She assured Miho. Haruka seemed to notice something.  
  
"Hey Kanako... Where's Kanae? She was here a minute ago..." Haruka pointed out. Kanako smiled again.  
  
"She went to the station to renew out train pass. Should we go check on her and make sure she isn't terrorizing anyone?" She asked. Haruka nodded.  
  
The three girls got up and headed for the station, chatting idly all the way there, but when they reach the front of the station they met a pretty funny sight.  
  
A group of six teenage boys in strange costumes and one normal kid. The white haired boy in the fuzzy brown outfit was yelling his head off.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!?"  
  
This sound woke up baby Piyoko, who started to wail loudly at being disturbed.  
  
"Gyah! Piyoko! Calm down! Momma's here!" Miho exclaimed, rocking the pichan-turned-human, "It's ok, it's ok... go back to sleep...  
  
Kanako and Haruka laughed as Miho babied the small girl. When Piyoko was sound asleep again Miho turned to the boy in the Kuriboh costume and growled.  
  
"YOU! What's the deal with yelling in a public place! It's rude! And you woke up Piyoko!" She lectured as Kanako tried to calm her down. Bakura just glared and snapped back.  
  
"I just want to know how the hell I got to SHINJUKU from DOMINO in the blink of an eye!" Bakura Yelled. Haruka blinked.  
  
"WHERE did you come from?" she asked. This time Yuugi spoke up.  
  
"From Domino. The place where the Duel Monsters Battle City tournament took place." He explained. Haruka blinked and gave her friends a look that clearly said she thought these boys were insane.  
  
"What's Duel Monsters?" Kanako asked. A look of disbelief covered the faces of all the boys. Where on earth were they? Were they even on earth anymore?  
  
The answer was no. At least not on the earth that they were used to.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Far away, in a distant universe... ok, maybe it was just in the huge mess that the goddesses that made up Tokico currently lived in... Toki, the goddess of chaos and head of Tokico, was cackling insanely. Mayu, goddess of contradiction, and Suka, goddess of love, watched with large sweatdrops.  
  
"I know that laugh. That's your 'I'm messing with someone's life' laugh. Who's lives are you screwing up now, Toki?" Mayu asked. Toki tried hard to look innocent and failed. Suka frowned.  
  
"Toki! What have I said about messing with the lives of our beloved anime characters?" Suka lectured.  
  
"Uhhh... don't do it?" Toki asked. Suka nodded and glared.  
  
"So tell me what you're up to this time." She ordered. Toki sweatdropped and tried to explain herself in a way that wouldn't get her yelled at.  
  
"I'm... celebrating the creation of Pichan Catcher Miho-chan! That's right! And the fact that I've been so into YuGiOh lately! Nothing bad will happen to them!" She promised. Suka looked thoughtful.  
  
"OK. If you say so. Don't let ANYTHING happen to them or I'll be telling Fate-sama that you're messing with dimensions again." Suka warned. Toki cringed at the mention of the mysterious goddess of fate and destiny, probably the only force she feared.  
  
"I promise!" She swore. Suka smiled and then headed towards the door.  
  
"I'm making some tea. Would you like some, you two?" she asked. Mayu hopped up and followed her.  
  
"I'll help you, Suka!" She cheered. Suka smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Mayu. What about you, Toki? Would you like some tea?" Suka asked. Toki shook her head.  
  
"No thanks, Suka. You go ahead," She said as the two goddesses left the room. Then she pulled out her address book and smiled. Who to invite...?  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Toki: Wow! I wrote a fairly long prologue! That's a first! Anyway, I hope you like the fic. Please R&R!  
  
Also, I will be needing some volunteer authors to be called up to help me add to the "fun" of the situation. If you're interested please leave a profile with your name, age, appearance, personality, and any other important details in your review, and I'll choose my favorites to add to the ficcy, OK? I'll continue in a few days, I hope.  
  
In the next chapter: The guys of YuGiOh are given a place to stay... The Mahojo Mansion! Can they survive sharing close quarters with the witches? And does Mizuki have a CRUSH on Mokuba? Plus, Toki contacts a few friends to help her out, and Suka has a nervous breakdown.  
  
Chaos abounds in chapter two, so keep reading and reviewing! Tokichan signing OUT! 


	2. Who are These People?

Toki: YAY! CHAPTER ONE! Like the new  
  
layout? It feels better this way.  
  
In this chapter we will meet the first author   
  
to review, who also asked to make an   
  
appearance. I have her profile below! I'll   
  
still accept other volunteers if you still want   
  
to help me out. I need a few more. I'm hoping   
  
one or two authors will show up per chapter.   
  
My favorites will be in more than one chapter.  
  
The boys of YuGiOh seem to be in deep   
  
trouble. Will they be able to handle living   
  
with screwup witches, baby chickens, and   
  
a baby that can pull monsters out of the   
  
shadow realm and into the "real" world?   
  
They better hope so, as Kanae and Tsubasa   
  
claim that Miho and friends may be their only   
  
way home...  
  
-  
  
Author Name: Unmei Morta  
  
Age: 14  
  
Appearance: straight silver hair that reached   
  
her hips, red eyes, white as snow skin, she   
  
wears a red tee, a black mini skirt, red boots,   
  
and a black cape  
  
Personaltiy: headstrong, short-tempered,   
  
gets consumed in things easily, and is   
  
very protective of people she cares about.  
  
Pen name: Evil Vampire Princess Miyu  
  
Relationship to Toki: This poor girl made   
  
the mistake of reviewing one of Toki's   
  
ficcies, and has been on Toki's good side  
  
ever since. Since she has a thing for pink   
  
bunnies and blue hamsters Toki decided that   
  
chaos inducing rainbow chicks were right up   
  
her ally!  
  
-  
  
Just a warning: this ficcy WILL contain   
  
YxY, BxR, and SxJ yaoi, as well some   
  
OCxOC yuri. You have been warned.  
  
-  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL do NOT own YuGiOh.   
  
I own some cards, but my kid brother stole  
  
the good ones... I wish I owned Bakura.   
  
He's hot. All white haired evil dudes DRIP   
  
hotness.  
  
I do, however, own Pichan Catcher   
  
Miho-chan, the (non-existent) plot of this   
  
story, and the idea of the Dark Magician's   
  
Magical Bunny Boxer Shorts (Which WILL   
  
be mentioned at some time. I hope!).  
  
If you used the PCM characters without   
  
crediting me I'd be mad, so I thought I ought   
  
to credit the owners of YuGiOh. Takahashi   
  
Kazuki and the people who make the TV   
  
show own it.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Pichan Catcher... Yuugi-chan?   
  
- Chapter 1 : Who are These People!?  
  
By Tokichan  
  
"No thanks, Suka. You go ahead,  
  
"She said as the two goddesses left the room.   
  
Then she pulled out her address book and   
  
smiled. Who to invite? Lys? No, she hadn't   
  
heard from her first fanfic pal for a   
  
LONG time... was she even still on fanfiction.net   
  
or had she moved to mediaminer..? Toki made   
  
a mental note to join mediaminer sometime. JP   
  
was also not on much anymore... besides, the   
  
guy was a little bland for this kinda work. Aya  
  
was busy with homework, Sarah was at ice   
  
skating, and Chris was anti-YuGiOh (not to   
  
mention a bastard for dumping her in such an   
  
immature way. Hey, a girl's allowed to hold a   
  
grudge, even if she DID want to dump him too).   
  
That left her favorite reviewers and authors she   
  
had wanted to contact.  
  
She looked down her list of options  
  
and randomly selected a name. Unmei Morta!   
  
The pink bunny blue hamster girl! Perfect choice!   
  
She pulled out her fancy Japanese cell phone   
  
and dialed her number.  
  
"Hey Morta! Remember me? Yeah,   
  
the psychotic freak, that's right. Listen up; I need   
  
some help on my latest project. NO, it doesn't   
  
need to be attacked by pink rabbits! Just listen..."  
  
----  
  
"What do you mean, 'what's Duel   
  
Monsters'? Everyone knows duel monsters!  
  
Shinjuku even had a huge convention for it awhile   
  
back!" Kaiba insisted, and then blinked, "Wait a   
  
minute...Have you heard of Kaibacorp? It has an   
  
office around here."  
  
"Kaiba-what? You're not making any   
  
sense, dragon boy!" Haruka snapped. Kaiba   
  
sweatdropped. A little KID was lecturing him!   
  
She couldn't be older than thirteen years old!   
  
Mokuba seemed to find the whole thing rather   
  
funny.  
  
"They don't know about Kaibacorp   
  
because you're in the wrong dimension, boys.   
  
You come from the one hundred and eighty ninth   
  
world. This is the first world. You went back one   
  
hundred and eighty eight dimensions." A bored   
  
voice interjected. The grop spun to find themselves   
  
face to face with a girl that looked a whole lot like   
  
Kanako, but slightly more evil. She was holding   
  
sometrain passes, which she gave to Haruka,   
  
Miho, and Kanako.  
  
"How do you know all these things, Kanae?"   
  
Kanako asked, slightly stunned at her dark side's   
  
knowledge. The black-haired thief from the third   
  
world merely smirked and took Piyoko from Miho's   
  
arms.  
  
"I like to read manga. Plus the show's   
  
on Wednesday at seven o'clock. Mizuki and Kaki   
  
watch it and collect the cards, remember? It has   
  
that 'Dark Magician Slut' that the boys at school  
  
put on the 'hottest anime chicks' list." Kanae   
  
explained. Miho blinked.  
  
"Isn't it Dark Magician GIRL? I saw her   
  
in a page of Mizuki's manga. YuGiOh or something..."   
  
She pondered. Mokuba blinked and dug through his   
  
bag before surfacing with his own manga.  
  
"That's why you look so familiar! You're  
  
from 'Pichan Catcher Miho-chan'! I know you! You're   
  
Fujisaki Miho, Sakamoto Kanako, Kohaku Haruka,   
  
Kaitou Kanae, and the baby is Piyoko-chan! I love   
  
this story! It's pretty good for Shoujo! Say, where   
  
are the pichans? Did you leave them at home?"   
  
Mokuba asked while all of the other boys looked   
  
at him as if he had grown a second head. Kanae   
  
sighed.  
  
"Let's introduce ourselves inside that   
  
Mos Burger. I'll even buy you melon sodas (AN: I   
  
LOVE MELON SODAS! And Mos Burger is a real   
  
Japanese burger chain...)." Kanae offered. Haruka   
  
blinked and looked in her pocket. Upon noticing that   
  
she was lacking a wallet she glared at Kanae.  
  
"Don't you mean I'LL be buying the   
  
melon sodas, Kanae?" Haruka asked. Kanae   
  
laughed.  
  
"Of course not, Haruka! MIHO is buying   
  
the sodas! YOU bought the train passes!" She   
  
explained. Haruka nearly passed out.  
  
"Those cost over one hundred dollars   
  
each! Mom is going to KILL me when she sees   
  
my account!" She exclaimed. Bakura smiled. He   
  
might just be able to get along with this girl! They   
  
seemed to have a lot in common! Why, maybe   
  
they could go out on a crime spree tonight! Might   
  
as well make the best of a trip across dimensions!   
  
Ryou gave Bakura a 'don't you dare' look. This was   
  
going to be a LOOOOONG trip.  
  
----  
  
"So you're telling me to come over and   
  
help you write this fic? Or are you asking me to   
  
sic the pink bunnies on Suka?" Morta asked. The   
  
voice on the other end of the phone was quick to   
  
reply  
  
"Leave your rabbits out of this, Morta!  
  
Just get over here right now! Oh! I gotta go! Suka   
  
just re-entered the room." Toki said as the sound  
  
of yelling filled the background, "Byebye..."  
  
"Sure... Bye Toki. I'll be right over. And   
  
are you SURE that my pink bunnies can't come?"   
  
Morta asked.  
  
"POSITIVE! Remember last time?  
  
Tomoko thought that they were 'so cute' and   
  
nearly killed them all with bear hugs? Do you   
  
really want to risk that AGAIN?" Toki yelled.   
  
Morta paused for a second.  
  
"You're right. Bye!" She quickly   
  
answered. Best not to risk the chance of an   
  
attack from an insane light goddess.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
----  
  
"So we're a manga too? Who would   
  
have guessed... Gods what MORON drew this!?   
  
We look like we just popped out of Ojamajo Doremi!   
  
And what's with the title!? Why not Pichan Catcher   
  
HARUKA-chan?" Haruka whined between sips of   
  
her melon soda. Mokuba sweatdropped and looked   
  
up from his cup of Calpis (an ewwy milk-like soda in   
  
Japan that kids really seem to love. I figured it was  
  
a Mokubatype thing), attempting not to laugh.  
  
"Look at this! This manga does me NO  
  
justice! It makes me look insane and cruel the whole   
  
time! And Ryou looks stoned!" Bakura complained,   
  
reading an issue of Shonen Jump that he'd   
  
"borrowed" from a magazine stand. Yami looked   
  
over his shoulder.  
  
"Wow! It has information on my past!   
  
Let me see!" Yami insisted. Bakura closed the   
  
manga quickly and glared at the Pharoah.  
  
"Steal your OWN copy, loser! THIS   
  
one's mine!" He snapped. Everyone else at the   
  
table sweatdropped.  
  
"It's like how Kanae and Ahiru  
  
behave..." Kanako mused. Kanae fumed.  
  
"I'm not that bad! Don't compare   
  
me to those two freaks!" She argued. Just   
  
then Miho's cell phone started to ring the tune   
  
of a random SMAP song.  
  
"Oh! It looks like Aiko's calling!   
  
The test must be over!" She chirped before   
  
answering the phone, "Hello? Hi Aiko-senpai!   
  
How did the kiddo's do on their test? ... WHAT!?   
  
That explains a LOT. Kanako's family sure is   
  
big on opening dimensional portholes... Yeah,   
  
they're here with us at the Mos Burger outside   
  
the station. You know, the one that Sumomo   
  
nearly leveled on her Kuroi (Black) day... Okay,   
  
we'll wait here! Bye!"  
  
The group looked at Miho as she hung   
  
up her phone and smiled.  
  
"Aiko and the kids are on their way here.   
  
Oh, and Kanako? Kaki was the one that opened the   
  
rift that sent our cosplaying buddies here." Miho   
  
explained. Kanako looked ready to have a heart   
  
attack.  
  
"I SWEAR she isn't my sister! Mom   
  
MUST have made a mistake!" She groaned.   
  
Mokuba blinked.  
  
"But aren't YOU the one that sent nine   
  
magical chicken eggs to various locations here in   
  
Shinjuku through a simalar accident?" Mokuba   
  
asked. The other YuGiOh guys nodded. That's   
  
what it seemed like from what THEY had heard.   
  
Kanako sweatdropped.  
  
"That was Kanae's fault. She only put   
  
me in control last minute. I would never do something  
  
like that!" She insisted. Nobody seemed to believe  
  
her. Most likely due to the fact that she did have a   
  
bad habit of opening dimensional portholes at odd   
  
times.  
  
Just then the door opened and Aiko entered,  
  
carrying a grumpy looking Kaki and being followed by   
  
an exited looking Mizuki.  
  
"It's the cast of YuGiOh! YAY! YuGiOh is   
  
the best show ever! And the card game is really fun!   
  
I have LOTS of cards! You all have to come to my  
  
house and see!" The happy child insisted. The other  
  
witches sweatdropped. This was going to be a long  
  
night... but it really wasn't their choice. The Mahojo  
  
Mansion DID technically belong to Mizuki's family.  
  
"Sure kid. We accept your offer. Just tell  
  
me one thing... Who's your favorate duelist?" Seto  
  
asked. Surely this kid had enough common sense  
  
to choose him.  
  
"Hmm... I'd have to say Mahaado. He kicks  
  
ass, right Kaki?" The girl said. The smaller girl nodded   
  
from her place in Aiko's arms.  
  
"Yeah. When it comes to cool, Mahaado   
  
wins by a long shot." The small chils answered. Seto  
  
sweatdropped. He was beaten in popularity by a  
  
priest that got sealed into a card by BAKURA? Could  
  
his life get any worse?  
  
----  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THESE...   
  
THESE... -CHILDREN- ARE OUR ONLY WAY   
  
HOME!?" Seto exclaimed, earning glares from the  
  
preteen witches and his more polite friends.  
  
"Kanae means EXACTLY what she said.  
  
If you want to get home you must wait for the girls to  
  
pass their next three tests. Then they can open a  
  
porthole to your dimension and you'll be free to leave."  
  
An annoyed Tsubasa explained from his perch atop   
  
the railing of a balcony in the main hall of Mahojo  
  
Mansion. Piyoko giggled and waved to him.  
  
The boys all sighed. It looked loke they  
  
had quite the stay before them. Not only were they  
  
missing their convention, but Mizuki had decided that   
  
she was in love with Mokuba (and hadn't let go of   
  
him since) and they were in a house that was just   
  
crawling with colorful chicks. And Ryou had  
  
discovered that he was allergic to the cute little   
  
birds. But the boys didn't know exactly how bad  
  
it would get, for meanwhile, many dimensions over,  
  
a silver haired fourteen year old was knocking on  
  
the door of the Goddess of Chaos...  
  
...And the Goddess of Destruction was   
  
arriving home from her nightly date in a VERY bad   
  
mood.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Toki: Ooooooh. It looks like Sera will be making  
  
an appearance! My destructive alter-ego is worse  
  
than Maliku...  
  
Maliku: HEY!  
  
Toki: Sorry Mal. It's true. I really pity the cast of   
  
YuGiOh. It normally takes the girls a long time to   
  
pass their exams. Anyway, I would like to request  
  
that you all leave a review, even if you don't want  
  
to be in the fic. Hearing from you really makes me   
  
happy!  
  
And remember, I still need a couple more volunteers!  
  
If you're intrested please leave your info ALONG  
  
with a review.  
  
NEXT TIME: Can the YuGiOh boys   
  
help get the ditzy Miho and clueless  
  
Kanako ready for their latest magic  
  
exam...? But that's not the greatest   
  
problem our heros face!!! Piyoko is  
  
pulling monsters out of their cards!  
  
Is it DRAGON Catcher Miho-chan  
  
now? And what do you do with two  
  
VERY confused Dark Magicians?  
  
Bringing them in to show and tell at  
  
pre-school is Kaki's choice!  
  
Plus Sera joins Toki and Morta on   
  
their mission to create chaos and  
  
destruction.  
  
There's only one way to know if  
  
they'll survive! R&R! 


	3. Dragon Catcher Mihochan?

Toki: YES! Chapter two is ready to go! In this fic I would   
  
like to introduce a reviewer that has also read at least one   
  
of my other fanfics... AND PUT IT ON HER FAVORITES   
  
LIST (and I swear that I'll continue it soon)! This reviewer  
  
submitted a very nice review, too. I can tell that she will  
  
continue to review.  
  
For those of you that volunteered and weren't added in   
  
this time, DON'T GIVE UP HOPE! I intend to add more   
  
authors each chapter. And Moon Miku will make an   
  
appearance this chapter as a friend of Suka's. The role just  
  
seems to fit her more than being Toki's friend.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Name: Hikari Jureikun  
  
Age: 13  
  
Appearance: straight brown hair with red highlights that   
  
goes down to her hips, light skin, amber eyes. Wears a   
  
short sleeved white dress which is about as short as a   
  
Sailor Scout skirt. On the front of her dress neer the neck   
  
is a silver cross which is an inch long. Coming from the   
  
back are large silver bat wings. In the back of the dress   
  
is a small gold ribbon, tightening it so it fits better. Wears   
  
gold cresent moon earings, a gold headband, and gold   
  
heels. She has a round moonstone on her forehead. Also  
  
carries a large scythe.  
  
Personality: Attempts to be mature but acts thoughtlessly,  
  
easily gets angry at little kids and yet suffers from having  
  
four other siblings.  
  
Is supposedly very nice and tolerant, but in reality is slightly  
  
violent.  
  
Pen name: Miko-no-Hikari  
  
Relationship with Toki: Got onto the seventeen year old  
  
Chaos-goddess' good side by sucking up to her, but is   
  
closer to Sera. Finds Toki a bit overbearing at times.  
  
She gets along with most of the other Tokico members other  
  
than Tomoko and Hope, the most childish ones.   
  
Mayu likes to point out that Hikari is still a kid too, much to  
  
Hikari's annoyance.  
  
-  
  
Name: Moon Miku  
  
Age: 16  
  
Apperance: Wavy aqua blue hair that reaches her knees,   
  
gold eyes, a gold kimono with black flowers, that stops 2   
  
inches above her knees, black sandels, pale skin. 5'8   
  
105 Lbs.  
  
Personality: Loves the water, is very artistic, cares   
  
deeply for all people  
  
Pen Name: Shrine Maiden Miku  
  
Relationship with Toki: Is actually closer to the ever-loving   
  
Suka than to the chaotic, irritable Toki. Is called in whenever   
  
Suka needs moral support because of her sisters' stupid   
  
behavior.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Just a warning: this ficcy WILL contain YxY, BxR, and SxJ   
  
yaoi, as well some OCxOC yuri. You have been warned.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL do NOT own YuGiOh. I own some cards,  
  
but my kid brother stole the good ones... I wish I owned Bakura.   
  
He's hot. All white haired evil dudes DRIP hotness.   
  
I'm serious! I have collected jars of hotness from bishies   
  
such as Bakura, Sephiroth, and Sesshoumaru... A difficult  
  
task, might I add.  
  
I do own Pichan Catcher Miho-chan, the (non-existent) plot   
  
of this story, and the idea of the Dark Magician's Magical   
  
Bunny Boxer Shorts (Which are mentioned in this chapter   
  
by Kaki).  
  
If you used the PCM characters without crediting me I'd be   
  
mad, so I thought I ought to credit the owners of YuGiOh.   
  
Takahashi Kazuki and the people who make the TV show   
  
own it. Don't sue me, I'm making NO money off this, just   
  
side tracking my manic mind...  
  
-  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
-  
  
Pichan Catcher... Yuugi-chan?   
  
- Chapter 3 : Dragon Catcher Miho-chan?  
  
By Tokichan  
  
Kaiba groaned as he watched Miho mess up   
  
yet another spell. How was he going to return home if the   
  
little twerp couldn't even pass the first of the three tests!?   
  
And the timid kid (Kanako) was spending most of her time   
  
cowering behind her yami and insisting that she couldn't   
  
do it! At least the confident Haruka had no trouble with the   
  
spells in the first test, but she had to stockpile magic to   
  
pull it off, and that would delay them even more!  
  
Of course not everyone seemed to share his   
  
opinion of hurrying home. This included people such as   
  
Jonouchi, who were content to stay as long as their was  
  
plenty of free food and video games, despite the fact that   
  
Kaiba was clearly not happy with the whole arrangement.   
  
Then again, Jonouchi may simply not have noticed that   
  
Kaiba was in a bad mood. He wasn't really all that bright.   
  
It took him what... Two years to figure out that Kaiba didn't   
  
really hate his guts.  
  
Yami and Yuugi also seemed to be having fun,   
  
veiwing the whole thing as an adventure. They seemed to   
  
enjoy playing with the small chickens that were constantly   
  
popping up in strange places, as well as trying their hand   
  
out at simple bits of magic. Even the disagreeable Bakura   
  
seemed to be having fun, sitting in the corner plotting   
  
something evil with Kanae. Was that girl really on their   
  
side? She seemed a little shady.  
  
The only people other than Kaiba that didn't seem   
  
overly happy with the whole situation were Ryou, who had   
  
discovered he was violently allergic to pichan feathers, and   
  
Mokuba, who had the bad luck to gain Mizuki's affections.   
  
Just one compliment on how cute her character was and   
  
the younger Kaiba brother had gained a stalker. This was   
  
why Seto found his brother hiding under a desk in the study.  
  
"Mokuba?" He asked, leaning over to see his   
  
brother. He didn't notice one of his cards slip out of his   
  
pocket and float to the floor., "Are you okay?"  
  
"Shhhhh! She'll find me! I need some peace, quiet,   
  
and most importantly... I need some time AWAY from Mizuki!   
  
I never knew that getting attention from a girl was this   
  
stressful!" Mokuba exclaimed. Seto laughed at his brother's  
  
problem.  
  
" Don't worry so much. She can't hurt you.   
  
Besides, you're older than her," Seto reasoned. Mokuba   
  
gave him a panicked look.  
  
"But she can use MAGIC, big brother! If I upset   
  
her who KNOWS what she might do! In book four she turns   
  
her teacher's skin green!" Mokuba argued. Seto blinked.   
  
That WAS a good reason to avoid upseting the young witch.   
  
Green skin was the least of their problems however, for just   
  
then the two year old third world princess wobbled into the   
  
room and picked up the card that fell out of Kaiba's pocket.  
  
"My Blue Eyes White Dragon! Give that to me!"  
  
Kaiba commanded. The small child giggled and waved the   
  
card in the air. That's when Toki decided that it was time  
  
for the princess to cause one of her little 'magic problems'  
  
to make the whole situation more intresting. The dragon   
  
instantly popped out of the card and crashed through the  
  
wall in a rather confused state. As Kaiba stood speachless  
  
the giant lizard flew off to god only knows where, "My...  
  
my Blue Eyes... it just..."  
  
Of course the Kaiba brother's weren't the only   
  
ones to witness this. Everyone else in the household had  
  
noticed the large blue dragon as well.  
  
"Um... HEY KAIBA! DID YOU NOTICE YOUR  
  
FAVORITE MONSTER JUST FLEW AWAY?!" Jonouchi   
  
called. Kaiba groaned.  
  
"Why no Jonouchi, I didn't notice that dragon  
  
BREAK DOWN THE WALL BESIDE ME!" Seto sarcastically  
  
snapped. Mokuba just remained silent and scooted further  
  
under the table.  
  
----  
  
"Wow Toki, nice idea! That's sure to liven things  
  
up for the guys! But I have an idea too!" Morta exclaimed.   
  
Toki eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"This idea of your's doesn't involve strangely   
  
colored animals that Tomoko would find cute, does it?"  
  
She asked. She watched as her friend struggled to think  
  
of a secondary idea.  
  
"Umm... Nope. Not this one! This idea involves   
  
Piyoko bringing to life two of your favorate cards. You   
  
know who I mean, right?" Morta asked. Toki's face twisted  
  
into a delighted smile.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean, Morta. And I  
  
think that it is an EXELLENT idea..." Toki squealed, and  
  
scribbled it down in her plan. That's when the door to her   
  
room swung open and a very pissed off destruction goddess  
  
stormed in and sat on the bed before opening a can of  
  
beer and fuming.  
  
"I can't belive that jerk! Standing me up!" She   
  
muttered angrily before looking at Toki, "Sis! I need to cause  
  
massive destruction to something. What are you up to!?"  
  
Toki smirked and turned to Sera.  
  
"You're just in time, Sera. While we're at it let's   
  
give Hikari a call. I haven't seen my adoring fan for soooo  
  
long!" She mused. Both other girls laughed. One story on   
  
favorites and a couple reviews and Hikari was an 'adoring  
  
fan'? What was the world coming to?  
  
Meanwhile, in the hallway, Mayu watched with  
  
intrest as her kindhearted sister had a nervous breakdown  
  
because of Toki's... - intresting - idea of fun. She needed  
  
to find a way to calm Suka down. What was it they did last  
  
time Toki messed with anime character's lives in such a   
  
cruel and pointless way? Oh yes. They called HER! Mayu  
  
picked up the phone to contact the only person able to   
  
stand a stressed out Suka.  
  
"Hello! Is Miku there?"  
  
----  
  
"Whatarewegoingtodoaboutthisthere'sadragon  
  
looseintokyoooooohmyteacher'sgonnakillmeforlettingthis  
  
happenohgodohgodohgodohgod-" Miho fretted in one rather  
  
large breath, until hushed by Kanako.  
  
Miho wasn't the only one that was worried. Kanae  
  
had just explained that the more disturbances that happened  
  
in their world, the harder it was to return them to their home.  
  
As the older children discussed how to go about catching  
  
a several ton dragon without upseting it to the point of  
  
blowing the city up Kaki got a delighted expression, as if  
  
something wonderful just occurred to her. Silently the pre-  
  
school student picked up Piyoko and headed up the stairs.  
  
When she reached the top of the stairs Kaki   
  
snuck silently into the room Yuugi and Yami stayed in.   
  
Carefully she dug through the few belongings they had   
  
before coming upon exactly what she was looking for:   
  
their deck. Kaki flipped through the cards until she came  
  
across the two she had been looking for. Smiling she  
  
handed them to Piyoko.  
  
"Do your thing, Pi!" she whispered. Piyoko   
  
blinked and giggled before shaking the cards around.   
  
Nothing happened, "Huh?"  
  
Kaki looked at Piyoko and the cards and pouted.   
  
What did she have to do to get Piyoko to pull the monsters   
  
out of the cards? Luckily Yami showwed up and solved the  
  
problem for her.  
  
"Hey! Those are my Dark Magician and Dark   
  
Magician Girl card! Give those to me!" Yami commanded.  
  
Piyoko blinked and waved the cards in the air. The two  
  
Dark Magicians instantly popped right out of their cards  
  
and looked around, bewildered. Kaki cheered.  
  
"YES! This is going to be the BEST show and  
  
tell ever! Wait until my classmates hear that I'm bringing  
  
two real Duel Monsters!" She exclaimed. Yami stared at  
  
the magicians in a state of shock before finally regaining   
  
his senses and responding.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!? IT HAPPENED AGAIN!"  
  
He called down to the others. Then he got a wonderful  
  
idea.  
  
----  
  
"Wow Toki! This is quite the little project you've  
  
started! I almost feel sorry for the boys... Almost!" Hikari  
  
exclaimed, staring into the mirror that allowed the insane   
  
authoresses to view their work. Toki smiled and nodded.  
  
"I know! Isn't it great? I can always count on sis   
  
to provide me with some good stress relief after a date goes  
  
bad!" Sera cheered, further inflating Toki's ego.  
  
"Well I think that pink bunnied would have made   
  
it much more intresting!" Morta pouted. The other three girls gave her a weird look.  
  
"Freak."  
  
"Weirdo."  
  
"Failure."  
  
The three words came out all at once. Morta  
  
merely pouted some more at her friends criticism. Couldn't  
  
they see that the pink bunnies would make the story so  
  
much more fun?  
  
Apparently not.  
  
----  
  
The group of witches and duelists watched in   
  
awe as the two magicians slowly lowered the Blue Eyes   
  
into a large cage that had been set up in the yard.  
  
"I suppose SOMETHING good came out of Kaki's   
  
mischief..." Aiko muttered. Haruka nodded.  
  
"What should we name it, Big Brother?" Mokuba  
  
asked. Before Kaiba could answer Mizuki cut in.  
  
"I know, I know! Call it Kisara!" She exclaimed,  
  
before wrapping her arms around Mokuba and giving him  
  
a tight squeeze. The Dragon sweatdropped. Well, it was  
  
a better name than say... Baka (Japanese for moron/idiot.  
  
One of the Pichans has this very name).  
  
The two Dark Magicians landed beside Yami,  
  
still looking rather confused of their current state of  
  
existance. The Dark Magician Girl turned to Yami with a  
  
puzzled expression.  
  
"My Lord... why are we... er... Here?" She asked.  
  
Yami shrugged.  
  
"It would seem that Kaki is going to take you to  
  
show and tell tomarrow." He replied. Both magicians' eyes   
  
widened a bit. They were here to entertain a five year old  
  
girl!?  
  
Fate was cruel. VERY, very cruel.  
  
----  
  
"Calm down Suka! I'm sure that Toki won't cause  
  
an SERIOUS damage!" Miku exclaimed, attempting to calm  
  
the upset love goddess, "She only does this to upset you,  
  
Suka!"  
  
"Well It's WORKING! How can I calm down! She's  
  
torturing poor, defensless anime characters that can't save  
  
themselves! Characters that haven't hurt anybody! Well...   
  
exept mabey Bakura..." Suka argued. Miku sighed.  
  
"Listen. If it makes you feel better, I have an   
  
idea on how to get even. But you'll have to be willing to let  
  
them suffer a little. Otherwhise they won't learn." Miku   
  
explained. Suka looked thoughtful and then nodded.  
  
"Okay Miku. I'll do it." She said. With those words   
  
the two girls began to plot a way to teach the troublesome  
  
authoresses a lesson that they would not soon forget.  
  
Hey, even a sweetheart has to be tough at times  
  
if they want to be listened to.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Toki: Wheeeee! Chapter two is done! In the next chapter   
  
the plot should be fully established!  
  
It's hard to see Suka acting this way... She's normally so   
  
calm and sweet. I guess that my mischief finally got to her.  
  
I still need more volunteers to help out Suka and Miku with  
  
their little "plan", so feel free to apply! Also everyone be  
  
sure to review with C&C. PLEASE! Just click the button   
  
and review! I want to hear what you think!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
NEXT TIME: Time for show and tell!   
  
And Kaki brought... WHAT? She lost  
  
the two spellcasters in Shinjuku Station   
  
AKA Hell? Can they be found before the   
  
station drives them insane? And Suka   
  
and Miku's plan gets underway. What   
  
happens when four naughty authoresses   
  
are dumped in the middle of Shinjuku?   
  
Only one way to find out!   
  
KEEP READING! 


End file.
